


Little Lady

by TrashBish13



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: 2017 Pennywise, F/M, it chapter 2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashBish13/pseuds/TrashBish13
Summary: Just a fun one shot with Bob Gray.





	Little Lady

The circus came into town and the excitement and thrills called my name to it. Or perhaps it was something else. I didn’t really question it when something fun and new came into the boring little town of Derry. All I knew though was when the circus settled in for the next two weeks I eagerly made my way to enjoy the festivities. The buzz of excitement I felt joined in with the circus music as I feasted on different sweets and pastries, went on some of the rides and enjoyed the show at the big top.

That was the night I ran into Bob Gray. A tall, lanky, older looking man who had a peculiar look in his eye like something perverted or cruel was always on his mind. I had learned in the time follow those were true. I had made a wrong turn and ended up at the trailers. I didn’t mean to run into him, but I ended up on my ass, yelping as I hit the ground. There was an annoyed look on his face for just a moment but over all he chuckled, offering a hand to help me up. That moment on was a blur. We made idle chit chat with him asking some questions if I lived in town, if I was enjoying the circus. Simple things for the moment until he leaned in and started to whisper all sorts of dirty and twisted in my ear that made my body shudder. He had a way of doing that over and over and over again. I couldn’t help myself come back for more.

It had come to the last day the circus would be in town and once again I found myself in Bob Gray’s trailer. It was dimly lit with a couple of lanterns and he even had tidied it up a little bit. Something he had started to do to make me feel more comfortable and welcome despite us making a mess of it when we would have our fun. We didn’t jump into sex right away that night but instead found ourselves laying in the cot he had against the wall.

“We leave in the morning. You sure you want to spend another night with this gross old man?” He chuckled as his fingers worked through my hair slowly that traveled to the small of my back then back up to repeat the process.

“I couldn’t imagine spending it anywhere else.” My face tilted up to him and to see his oddly gentle smile but there was that weird sparkle in his eye that made me know something was on his mind. He looked so pleased with himself to rope someone in so quickly. “I’m just happy to know that you’d want me here on your last night.”

For a moment he was quiet until he patted my shoulder which was my signal to sit up. We only had been around each other for a such a short time but already there was an odd connection between the two of us. Something that always pulled me back and I couldn’t put my finger on it. I watched him as he got up from the cot and go over to some drawers in front of his vanity. My brow raised as he was starting to gather a few things from here and there in his trailer. He gestured a hand to one of the stools and I followed suit to sit on one of them. He was humming a jaunty tune as he was starting to put things on the vanity. Makeup. Clown makeup. I raised a brow as I looked at the different colors to him.

“What’s those for, Mr. Gray?” I put a leg over the other as I waited patiently, my curiosity only peaking.

“Figured we can have a little bit of playing around fun. I want to turn you into a clown like old Pennywise himself.” He chuckled heartily as he settled down on the stool in front of me. “Just hold still for me little lady and we’ll get you all ready for the circus.”

Robert continued his jaunty tune with a mixture of humming and whistling as he slathered on the white grease paint onto my face. It was cold at first which sent goosebumps along my body. Next, came the colors. Red for my lips pulled up into a smile. Not too big but just a little over drawn from my natural lips with the edges ending in a sharp point. On my nose he also put a red dot, one like his that took over the whole tip of the nose. In the center of the red nose he put a bright yellow dot. Not too big but still noticeable. I could feel him paint triangles on the bottom of my eyes that pointed downwards in a bright blue color. After a few thoughtful hums and few touch ups here and there, he held up a small hand mirror so I could look myself over.

“I like it a lot. I think I’d make a pretty cute clown.” I chuckled as I looked up from the mirror to him who smiled.

“Indeed, you would little lady. One mighty cute little clown.” His tongue flicked out to lick at his lip as his eyes looked over my face. He was pleased with his work, surely but that didn’t mean he didn’t have some depravities on his mind. He always did.

He stood up from his stool, scooting it back to give himself enough room. I watched his face for just a moment until my face fell to his crotch where he was starting to undo his pants. I could see the bulge that was pressed against the fabric of his pants and it sent a shiver through my spine.

“You’ve been wanting my cock since you walked out your door. Could smell you from miles away and it only got worse with each step close to my little trailer.” His words were mocking as he finished undoing his pants and let them fall to the ground when he unclipped his suspenders. “I want to see those pretty red lips around my cock as I mess it all up. Go on. Show me how badly you want my thick cock fucking you wide open.”

His cock was freed and precum was already oozing from the tip. The way I eagerly grabbed onto his hips to bright him forward more made him chuckle. His hands planted firmly on the back of my head, but he made no move to fuck my throat like he had done before. My eyes locked with his as I licked from the base of his cock to the tip, swirling my tongue around the head to get every drop of precum I could get. He groaned out and his grip on my head got tighter as he was holding himself back. I knew I could only get away with a little teasing before he would just take me how he desired so I only did a few more licks to get his cock ready. 

I pressed my tongue flush to the underside of his cock as I bobbed my head along the length. The familiar and blissful sting was starting to come over my throat. I hadn’t healed just fully yet from the last time he used my throat but that was fine. The pain melted everything together in such a perfect melody of my arousal for him and my desire to please him in anyway I could. 

“That’s a good girl. You love sucking my cock don’t you? You don’t need to say anything. I can tell by the way your eyes are looking at me right now.” He chuckled through his moans, his hands gathering my hair into a ponytail for him to hold onto. “Such a good little whore. I should just take you with me. I wouldn’t be able to find such a perfect little slut like you in any other town. You want to come with too. I can see it. You want to stay with your nasty old man, no matter what and where he went.” I wish I could have said something. A yes or even just make a whimper that sounded like it, but I was focused on taking him more and more which only made my throat burn worse. “Could just take you away and you’ll be all mine. Yeah, you want that. You want to be used the only way I can use you.” I could feel drool dripping down my chin and his smirk only got crueler as he saw the drool drip down on my breasts. “Nasty little girl. Nasty whore for your old man.”

With that he grabbed the back of my head on either side and took over. His thrusts were deep, making me gag on his cock with each thrust that only made him laugh more and more each time. My eyelids were fluttering as I tried to focus on relaxing my throat at least until he decided he wanted to fuck me. More drool cascaded down from my lips and my nails were digging into the flesh of his hips. When he had enough of my mouth he picked me up with such ease by my hair which made me cry out, but my body begged for more, for harder. He turned me to face the large vanity mirror where we had sat not too long ago to do the makeup that was now much more smeared around my lips.

“Look at you. All painted up and being fucked like a good little slut.” Robert growled in my ear, one hand in my hair still while the other worked on removing my pants. Something was inhuman about him and about the way he so easily tore off the clothes from my body. Soon they were tattered on the ground, but I didn’t care. Robert had started having me keep spare clothing in his trailer. Just in case. “Spread you legs nice and wide for me.” I did as told and he leaned me over just a little and I put my hands on the vanity to brace myself. “Your arousal is so intoxicating.”

He was soon knelt down behind me and I felt his face press into me. His large hands gripped where my ass and thighs met to spread my legs even more. His tongue worked its magic along my folds, occasionally sucking on them to make me cry out in a way he loved to hear. Between sucking and dipping his tongue inside me he would bite along my thighs and the soft flesh of my ass which made me moan loudly each time. My hands grabbed at the edges of the vanity desk, my knuckles turning white as he would drag out the pleasure to the point where I was so close to climaxing but then he would pull away.

“Please. Please sir, I want to cum.” I whimpered out as he edged me again, closer than he had before. All I could hear was his laugh coming from behind me.

“So impatient. You know I’ll take care of you. I always do.” He stood up and his hands ran slowly along my skin. “Gonna take you away with me. Going to keep you as mine. Whatcha say to that my sweet little thing?” I felt the head of his cock press against my entrance as his hands met my shoulders where he firmly grabbed. “Be my little lady? Be my Mrs. Gray?”

My heart skipped a few beats at his questions. Run away with him and be his. Run away from this little town for a little while to go with the circus. Be his woman and have him fill me with his babies. Oh, how he loved to talk about the idea of giving me his brood and how my body ached for it. I looked him in the mirror to see that signature smile, knowing he would get what he wanted. He always did and with my nod only made that smile even wider.

With that he slid into me, stretching my walls painfully but the only way I wanted them to be used. He set a rough pace that was rocking the trailer just a little bit. It even shook some things on the shelves around us. Every now and then he would give me a hard smack on the ass, making me cry out. He didn’t care if anyone heard us. Frankly, I didn’t care either. He fucked me on nearly every surface of his trailer that night and left a small trail of my makeup wherever he would use me. There would be a small story of what happened that night from what had been smeared here and there. 

Robert eased me into the cot after cleaning me up. He may have been a cruel, perverted man but he made sure to always take care of me afterwards. He got what was remaining of the makeup off my face and that I was nicely tucked in with his fluffier pillow under my head. I had passed out when he made sure to stock the trailer with more of clothes and some other essentials he knew I would need for me coming along. After the trailer was hitched he came back inside to crawl into the cot beside me. I woke up for a brief moment to watch as he wrapped his long arms around me. I felt the trailer jostle and smiled to myself as I started to fall back asleep, eager for my new little life with the circus and beside Bob Gray as his little lady.


End file.
